The present invention relates to an illuminator, particularly to a portable illuminator for use in conjunction with a photographic camera or a video camera.
In the medical field, a picture of a surgical operation is taken by a photographic camera or a video camera for research. A conventional illuminator is used to project light of appropriate luminance, form and color temperature to take the picture. It is desirable to make the illuminator so compact, light and portable that it is easy to position so as to illuminate the affected part of the patient undergoing the operation. The light source of the illuminator is a cold light source which does not make the patient feel uncomfortable due to hot rays of light or does not dry the illuminated area. For example, a metal vapor lamp hermetically containing a rare-earth metal halide is used as the cold light source. The light source of the illuminator is built in the body thereof.
When the lamp filament of the above-mentioned conventional illuminator ceases to function, or the luminance, form or color temperature of the light from the illuminator is inappropriate for the affected part of the patient, the illuminator needs to be disassembled to replace the light source built therein. Thus, replacement of the light source of the illuminator is troublesome.